In low profile toilet bowls the flush sequence generally involves the direct flow of water from the water supply line to the rim of the bowl in order to wash down the toilet bowl, continue the flush of the toilet, and refill the bowl to make a gas seal. This is because a storage tank, which is dumped downstream (separately) of the rim to initiate flushing of the toilet bowl does not usually have a sufficient capacity to make a complete flush. To correct this situation in low profile systems, the additional bowl supply is provided. After the storage tank is dumped, the flush valve closes and the tank begins to refill. However, the toilet bowl continues to flush due to the flow of water directly to the rim of the bowl and from the rim into the bowl. It is necessary to keep a sufficient volume of water flowing to the bowl to maintain the bowl-siphoning action until the bowl is properly flushed, and then to fill it enough to make a gas seal. If the tank fills too soon, relative to what is happening in the bowl, then the bowl flushing may be terminated too soon and be incomplete.
An object of this invention is to provide a valve and valving system having flow balancing means to enable a proper proportioning of the two flow paths from the valve so that all functions of the toilet are properly accomplished and completed.
An optional object is to provide a vented sheath to prevent back-siphoning of water from the tank into the supply line in the event the supply line breaks at certain elevations.